Kaleido Star: Laços
by Layla Hamilton - Original
Summary: 15 anos se passaram e o futuro do circo maravilhoso agora pertence aos filhos e filhas das um dia estrelas do Kaleido Star. Será que tanta coisa mudou assim? Confiram o Happily Ever After (or not!)! [Atenção: contém leves spoilers da fic ainda não terminada Dragon and the Phoenix.]
1. Capítulo 1: Reencontro

**Capítulo 1: Reencontro**

"Acho que é aqui..."

A garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos amendoados passava pelos corredores da nova universidade e tentava encontrar seu quarto, questionando se estava no prédio correto. Não era apenas uma universidade, mas sim Harvard, e nada menos do que Direito era a carreira que ela tinha escolhido para a sua vida. Afinal, o pai sendo do exército e a mãe, apesar de falecida, tendo sempre apoiado sua genialidade nas escolhas dos mais diversos livros quando criança, só poderiam apoiar. Seu coração havia ficado a mil quando soube da aprovação e, em poucas semanas, conseguiu ajeitar tudo o que precisava para se mudar. Não foi difícil afastar-se do pai porque ele já passava bastante tempo viajando, mas não queria dizer que seria fácil, não só pela distância de casa, como também pelo estudo em si. Harvard. Quem diria.

Mal havia encontrado seu quarto quando trombou com um rapaz e quase que a mochila se esparramou pelo chão.

\- Ah! Me desculpe, eu estava... Distraída. - A voz foi mais lenta ao fitar o rapaz. Não era possível que logo ali reencontraria alguém tão precioso: seu melhor amigo de infância. - Alex?

\- Meu Deus... Helena! - O garoto, também de cabelos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor, esqueceu-se completamente da mochila para apertá-la em um abraço saudoso e por anos guardado para tal reencontro. - Não acredito! O que faz aqui?!

\- Eu que pergunto! Você está gigante e... Nossa, faz quanto tempo?

\- Uns 10 anos, para mais. - Ele sorria animado e gentil para ela, bagunçando seus cabelos em seguida. Sempre foi um garoto bastante animado, brincalhão e de bem com a vida, e mesmo a vida adulta não tinha tirado isso dele. E ela, também gentil e cheia de risos, continuava a mesma. - Então, Direito?

\- É, pois é. Mas e você? Eu jurava que iria seguir os passos dos seus pais.

\- Eles também juravam, até eu vir com essa ideia dois anos atrás. Não imagina como que a mamãe ficou quando soube. - Ele respondeu aos risos, finalmente ajudando-a com a mochila.

Seus pais eram ninguém menos que Layla Hamilton e Yuri Killian, ex-estrelas do Kaleido Star que desde muito tempo já dividiam o circo como diretores. Kalos abandonara o posto das decisões para ficar apenas como o maior acionista - apesar de ainda sempre dar suas sugestões aos seus "aprendizes" de 30 e poucos anos -, e Layla também havia criado uma escola para treinos particulares a atletas promissores que desejavam um futuro no grandioso Kaleido. A essa altura, o circo tinha conseguido se fixar em um dos melhores do mundo, especialmente no quesito não-itinerante: era impressionante como conseguiam lotar os assentos em todas as novas temporadas, especialmente no verão. Alex, o filho mais velho, acompanhou todo esse processo desde pequeno, mas por algum motivo cósmico não sentiu que deveria seguir esses passos. Apesar disso, considerou seriamente fazer uma faculdade de administração para poder ajudá-los, mas o Direito lhe falou mais alto.

\- E o que te fez escolher Direito, Lena? Ah, desculpe, ainda posso te chamar assim?

\- Claro que pode! - Ela lhe abria de novo o sorriso contagiante, enquanto ainda procurava pelo seu quarto. - Eu tive alguns problemas no passado que me fizeram pensar sobre... E eu sempre gostei de ler, gosto da ideia de ajudar pessoas e também das leis em si. Nem via o tempo passar enquanto estudava para entrar aqui, sabia?

\- É? Que bom, porque eu sofri um pouco - Ele riu. Também tinha um riso gostoso e divertido e ela logo se (re)encantava com ele. Pois sim, o coração da garota, desde pequena, já tinha um espaço especial para ele, e aquele reencontro despertou o que havia sido tão bem guardado e cuidado na memória. Eram muito pequenos para terem sequer pensado em se relacionar, mas agora, por encontrá-lo, sabia o quanto tinha gostado dele naquela época e, pelo visto, não havia deixado de. Ele logo a ajudou a encontrar o seu quarto e ela anotou no mapa dos dormitórios onde que ficava para não se perder mais.

\- Foi fácil com a sua ajuda, obrigada. E onde você está?

\- De nada. Estou no mesmo prédio que você, mas no corredor de lá. Aqui, ó. - Ele puxou uma caneta de outra cor e fez um pequeno circulo ao redor do dormitório que representava o dele. - Quando quiser, é só chamar. E espero que sua companheira de quarto seja mais cheirosa que o meu.

\- hahahaha eu também espero!

\- Nos vemos, então, Lena.

\- Até, Lex. - Ela lhe sorriu de novo e sorriu ainda mais ao ver que ele deixou também anotado o seu celular. Ele definitivamente não havia mudado nada: ainda sabia surpreendê-la o tempo todo.

Em poucos dias, Helena quase enlouqueceu com o volume de livros para ler e trabalhos para fazer, mas felizmente sua colega de quarto era bastante dedicada, organizada e a ajudou bastante a se encontrar - e, ainda bem, não era fedida. Ficou contente em saber que Alex estava na mesma turma que ela e, com o passar dos dias, arranjaram bons amigos e montaram um grupo de trabalho e de estudos. Os primeiros meses seriam bastante complicados para se adaptarem à enxurrada de estudos, mas juntos dariam um jeito de se organizar.

Foi como se jamais tivessem se separado: um complementava a ideia do outro, suas conversas não tinham fim e a admiração também não. As escapadas à noite para poderem se divertir um pouco nos clubes da universidade foram se tornando frequentes, até ambos tomarem a iniciativa de darem o primeiro beijo. Foi como completar um ciclo, momentaneamente interrompido por infelicidades da vida, e agora graciosamente retomado. Enquanto todos os outros tentavam encontrar uma real razão para estarem ali, eles ao menos haviam encontrado alguma. Em pouco tempo já se tornaram namorados, e foi como se sempre tivessem sido, tão natural que foi a junção.

\- Amor... Eu estava pensando numa coisa.

\- Lex, você sempre faz isso. - Ela lhe sorriu, pausando a leitura com o lápis sobre a palavra a qual havia sido interrompida. - É só termos de ficar em silêncio, lendo coisas diferentes, que você começa a divagar.

\- E você sempre me escuta, será que daqui 50 anos vai ser assim, ou eu vou levar uns tapas? - Ele brincou de volta e beijou seus cabelos. - Eu só fico me perguntando por que você não foi para o Kaleido, sabe. Você gostava tanto...

\- Gosto, ainda. mas, sei lá, os estudos me pareceram uma ideia melhor. Eu vivia treinando no tempo livre, na verdade. Treinei até entrar aqui.

\- Oh, mesmo? A mamãe vai ficar feliz em saber. Você tinha talento, ainda deve ter.

\- É? Ela acha? - Helena sorria toda admirada. É claro que era fã dos pais dele, e principalmente de Sora Naegino, também ex-estrela do Kaleido Star e atual professora de algumas matérias por lá. Na verdade, ainda atuava de vez em quando, mas em papéis muito específicos e não principais - ainda que, graças ao brilho que sempre teve, suas performances sempre trouxessem um quê espetacular a qualquer peça que participasse. Helena admirava o circo desde que se conhecia por gente, e sempre que pôde, aprendeu alguma coisa a respeito das técnicas. - Na verdade... Acho que depois que a mamãe faleceu, eu perdi um pouco a vontade... Ela era a mais empolgada...

\- Hm... Pode ser, mas... Acho que vale a pena tentar o próximo teste. - Ele lhe sorriu e ela ficou sem entender.

\- Como assim?

\- O próximo teste é nas nossas férias daqui, amor. Na verdade, eu ia te convidar a passar as férias por lá de todo jeito e, se quisesse, poderia tentar.

\- Tentar... Entrar no Kaleido? Mas é tão difícil quanto Harvard!

\- Ora, você já entrou em Harvard, não é? - Ele sorria. - Se quiser, te ajudo a treinar até lá nas horas vagas. Eu posso não ser muito bom fazendo, mas já olhei meus pais fazendo tantas vezes, e tantas vezes corrigindo os outros, que devo conseguir ajudar.

\- Mesmo? Acha mesmo? - Helena respondia mais empolgada. - Eu... Eu não sei, teria que pensar... Afinal, eu me dediquei tanto para entrar aqui, né?

\- Ah, isso sim, mas tem tempo até lá. - Ele a puxou de leve para si para afagar seus cabelos enquanto caminhavam até o quarto dele. A essa altura, revezavam quem ficava no quarto de quem todos os dias, sem que os monitores soubessem. - Mas, independentemente disso, iria passar as férias comigo?

\- Claro! Ainda não tenho muitas notícias do papai... Não tem previsão dele voltar ainda... Então não teria por que voltar para casa. Iria ficar por aqui mesmo.

\- Que bom, então. A mamãe vai adorar te rever, viu como ela ficou feliz no telefone quando ligamos?

\- Haha é, quem diria... Eu que sou fã e ela é que fica feliz em saber de mim!

\- Nossa, falando nela. - Sorriu, puxando o celular para atender à mãe. Infelizmente, ela não estava como ele achou que ela estaria. - Oi mã! Ligou em uma boa hora.

\- Filho, desculpe, não é boa hora. De forma alguma. - Ela parecia aflita.

\- Que houve, mã'?

\- Laura, ela... Ela ligou para você esses dias? Sabe de algo?

\- O que eu deveria saber...? Onde ela está?

\- Esse é o problema... Nós achamos que ela fugiu.

\- O quê?!

* * *

 _ **Nota da autora:**_ TCHARAN! Missed me? haha que nada, eu vivo por aqui, apesar do delay nas publicações :P eis aqui o meu presente especial à minha leitora mais fiel, conhecida como Lauren Strada: THE FUTURE, HONEY! Eu resolvi começar a escrever a história dos filhos de Layla, Yuri e companhia para que não aconteça o que me aconteceu com a fic anterior: históricos quilométricos para ler, ou então incompletos. Há coisas que jamais irei recuperar daquela época para poder reescrever de forma decente a vocês e por isso terei de reinventar, sendo que gostaria de manter a fidelidade do passado. Então, para que isso não aconteça agora (porque faz um pouco mais de um ano que comecei essa história do futuro com a minha onee-linda-chan Luiza Boragina), começo desde já a escrever.

Só há um problema: essa história, eu ainda não sei se vai ter fim. Pode ser que depois de um determinado ponto, não haja mais o que escrever e aí eu simplesmente pare de atualizar capítulos (mas calma, eu avisarei se isso for acontecer xD), ou então pare por um bom tempo e retome quando tiver algum conteúdo. Ou simplesmente termine a fic, quem sabe? O que eu sei é que é muita informação nova que eu não quero misturar com a velha e muito menos perder, portanto, aí está :D espero que gostem (e me dêem reviews, eu amo reviews, mais que doce!)


	2. Capítulo 2: Tal mãe, tal filha

**Capítulo 2: Tal mãe, tal filha**

\- Como assim, ela fugiu?!

Laura. Hamilton. Killian. Os três nomes juntos significavam um furacão em forma de pessoa, inclusive por conta do primeiro nome, herdado da avó. Quando pequena, sempre foi uma menina doce, apesar de ciumenta, mas os anos e a adolescência foram transformando-a em um ser irritadiço e de mal com a vida. Na verdade, a razão principal foi a morte do avô, que nunca lhe conformou; mesmo ele não sendo muito presente, o pouco que ficaram juntos foi o suficiente para amá-lo mais do que qualquer outro membro da família, a ponto de esperá-lo todo final de semana perto da janela da casa que um dia fora dele. Doug, o cãozinho labrador da família, sempre o esperava com ela, mas infelizmente o tempo chegava para todos e com ele não foi diferente. Desde então, Laura pareceu se fechar nos próprios sentimentos e se dedicar aos estudos, ignorando completamente qualquer sugestão que pudesse significar um pouco de divertimento. Desde então, Layla e Yuri sabiam que teriam alguma dificuldade para fazê-la se abrir, mas fugir sem razão aparente era a última coisa que iriam querer.

\- Ela... Ela não deixou nenhum bilhete, nada, mas... Tem roupas dela faltando, a mochila, os eletrônicos... Seu pai deu falta do dinheiro na carteira... E faz horas que ninguém tem notícias dela e ela não atende ao celular. - Layla parecia ofegante do outro lado da linha, e não era para menos. Além da aflição, um problema no coração de anos sempre apontava quando passava por estresse - com ose o estresse por si só já não bastasse.

\- Lay, fique calma... Filho, se tiver notícias dela, avise-nos, por favor.

\- Claro... Mas vocês têm certeza de que nada aconteceu? Ela é mau humorada, mas fugir...

\- Não, ela não demonstrou nada... Quer dizer, tinha aquele namorado dela, mas já terminaram faz semanas... Se fosse para fugir por isso, teria sido antes.

O primeiro e último namorado era tudo aquilo que nenhum pai gostaria para sua filha: Vinicius era muito bonito, mas pouco inteligente, e parecia sempre envolvido com más companhias, apesar de não terem cem por cento de certeza sobre isso. Pior, claramente não dava o valor que Laura dava nele, e por isso quatro meses de relacionamento foram praticamente arrastados até não dar certo. Laura aparentemente não tinha ficado tão mal por conta disso, mas nunca se sabe. Ela era tão fechada que era um mistério saber o que passava pela sua cabeça. Nem Layla, em suas piores épocas, era tão fechada. Mais uma vez, devia ser o resultado da junção Hamilton e Killian.

\- Poxa, eu me lembro da sua irmã... Ela era fofa e tranquila... - Helena comentou quando ele desligou, afagando as costas dele para tentar tranquilizá-lo. - Nenhuma pista?

\- Não... Nem faço ideia de onde ela poderia estar. O problema é que ela é esperta, então se ela quiser mesmo fugir, ela vai para o Tibet e a gente nem fica sabendo.

Alex passou a noite tentando falar com ela e mandando mensagens vez ou outra, mas sem sucesso. Ficou observando as fotos e coisas fofas que Helena tinha decorado em seu quarto e se perguntando por que não havia sido mais presente na vida da irmã. Não podia crer que, apesar do mau humor e da decepção amorosa, ela fosse ignorar a família e preferir partir a conversar com alguém. Seus pais sempre lhe deram bastante espaço para diálogo e ele nunca teve problemas, então por que ela teria?

Suas perguntas caíram por terra quando, no dia seguinte, ao voltar para o seu dormitório para mais um dia de estudos, lá estava ela, embolada nas suas cobertas.

\- Sabe, a segurança dessa universidade é uma droga... - Ela respondeu em um balbucio. Aparentemente, tinha dormido poucas horas, se é que dormiu.

\- Laura! - Ele logo se sentou e a abraçou por cima das cobertas, agradecendo mentalmente aos céus por estar tudo bem. - O que faz aqui, baixinha?

\- Vim te ver, ora... - bocejou, não parecendo se incomodar com o abraço que ganhou, mas logo se sentando para poder abraçá-lo melhor - lugar bacana, esse.

Ele a fitava como se não a visse há anos. A menina estava a cópia da mãe, não fosse por alguns detalhes do pai, como os olhos mais rasgados e os cabelos menos dourados e mais loiros de fato. Fora isso, as roupas de moletom surradas e os óculos de aro preto não condiziam em nada com sua beleza, mas não teve cristo que ajudou a mãe a convencê-la de mudar um pouco esse jeito largado.

\- Vamos, amor? - Helena tinha parado na porta e por meio segundo não tinha notado Laura, até resolver reparar que tinha uma garota na cama do namorado e, ao menos, reconhecê-la logo. - Laura?!

-... E essa é...? - Olhou dela para o irmão com uma expressão engraçada de desprezo. O irmão riu.

\- É Helena, Lau. Lembra dela? Éramos muito amigos quando pequenos e nos reencontramos e...

\- E tiveram 3 filhos, um cachorro e dez mil metros quadrados de puro lazer no Caribe? - Ela interrompeu, naquela ironia que só ela parecia saber fazer. O olhar de desprezo pela outra não mudou. Lá estava o ciúmes e... Bom, um pouco mais de sentimentos misturados.

\- Ela não é a Diana, Lau... Não precisa olhar assim.

\- Pois eu espero que não seja mesmo, porque não vou deixar passar dessa vez.

Helena ficou com uma careta de quem não sabia o que responder. É claro, sequer sabia quem raios era Diana, mas preferiu engolir o ciúmes e a curiosidade para se concentrar no que precisavam se concentrar.

\- Ok, ok... Mas vamos ao que interessa: quando pretende voltar para casa? A mamãe ligou aqui quase em estado de choque, sabia? Por que fugiu?

\- Eu não fugi, já disse que vim te ver...

\- Sair sem avisar e afanar dinheiro deles não é um bom sinal de que está tudo bem e você só foi passear, Lau! E você também nem atender o celular, atendeu! Caramba, desde quando você é assim? Essas atitudes não são nada suas...

\- E você lá sabe que atitudes são minhas? Algum de vocês sabe? Sabe o que eu quero?

\- Que eu saiba, era ir para a Nova Zelândia... Não era isso? Fazer faculdade lá?

\- É, eu achava que isso fosse resolver meus problemas... - Ela desviou o olhar e voltou a se deitar, suspirando.

\- Puxa, Nova Zelândia! É bem longe e lindo. Que faculdade iria fazer lá? - Helena tentava falar de modo mais animado e fazê-la esquecer um pouco o foco. Alex a olhou com cara de quem dizia "não é boa hora", mas não ia interromper a conversa.

\- Biologia, oceanografia... Essas coisas.

\- Ela é um craniozinho, amor. - Ele sorriu, entrando na ideia de enaltecer a irmã. - Sempre tirou notas altíssimas na escola e agora estava estudando por conta própria pra entrar nessa universidade especializada. Lá ela terá aulas práticas de tudo o que aprender, bem melhor do que só ficar na teoria aqui. Né, Lau?

\- E bem longe também... - Ela balbuciou novamente, parecendo não querer conversar, mas talvez precisasse.

\- É, eu morreria de saudade... Já está difícil por aqui, sabe? - Disse baixo também, afagando os cabelos da irmã, que começou a chorar. - Ei, que foi, maninha...?

\- Eu só... Queria ficar bem longe... De tudo que me machuca... E você, que era o único que restava naquele lugar, agora foi embora também... Por que que quem eu gosto vai embora, Lex...?

Helena àquela altura já sentia os olhos cheios d'água também, mesmo sem entender completamente por que ela dizia o que dizia. Até apertou mais o fichário contra o corpo, preocupada demais para conseguir deixá-los a sós.

\- Não é verdade, eu não fui embora... Inclusive ia ver vocês no final do mês, sabe? Férias. Mas também podia ligar para mim, você sabe meus horários porque eu te passei minha agenda. E mais uma coisa: a mamãe e o papai jamais te machucariam, Lau.

\- Você não sabe a cara que ela faz toda vez que eu falo dessa faculdade... Ela não quer, eu sei que não quer... Fica suspirando, dizendo que aceita, mas no fundo eles queriam que ao menos um de nós fosse como eles...

\- Ah, isso é verdade, mas... Eles, ela principalmente, que é quem mais fica triste com isso, não faz por mal... Se isso fosse verdade, eles falariam, tentariam nos convencer, ou até nos obrigariam, sabe? Mas não fazem isso porque amam a gente e querem que sejamos felizes no que quisermos escolher.

\- Não adianta dizerem essas coisas e ficarem me olhando com cara de cachorro que perdeu o osso! - Laura era suficientemente irritadiça e não aguentava argumentações por muito tempo. - A pressão de todo mundo é enorme, e não só deles. Eu não posso mais chegar perto daquele circo sem ficarem esperando que eu vire um macaco ou sei lá!

Alex não conteve a risada e bagunçou os cabelos da irmã, que o olhou irritada também. Podiam dizer o que quisessem, Laura sempre foi desse jeito, criança ou adolescente. Eles é que nunca notaram que de doce, só tinha o rostinho. Mas ele a amava daquele jeito, e se divertia muito também.

\- Ai, Lau. Você mal vai lá no Kaleido, eles já deviam ter perdido as esperanças faz tempo. Eu ainda fazia uns malabarismos e corda bamba, mas você parou de se divertir por lá com uns 12 anos. Por que iriam ter esperanças em você ainda?

\- Sei lá, pergunta pra eles... - Ela desviou o olhar, mas tinha sido diante da constatação que ele fez, e não por conta da pergunta. Ambos pareceram perceber que havia algo mais ali, e ele não deixou passar.

\- Lau... Vamos, não precisa esconder nada de mim... O que não está contando?

Ela suspirou e voltou a se sentar na cama, enxugando as lágrimas e ajeitando os cabelos, enquanto pensava no que, ou melhor, como dizer.

\- Na verdade, eu... Treino escondido desde essa época aí...

\- O quê? Quer dizer então...

\- É, eu realmente quero ser bióloga marinha, mas... A genética realmente fala mais alto, não é...

\- Ah, Lau! Isso é lindo! Mas o que te impede? Vamos, agora que começou, quero saber o resto.

\- É meio óbvio, não? Você quer ser reconhecido como Alex, o advogado bem-sucedido, ou Alex, filho dos bem sucedidos Layla e Yuri Killian? - Helena até se sentou, desistindo de assistir à primeira aula junto deles. Olhava Laura com atenção. - Ainda mais nessa situação, se eu entrar lá, eu nunca vou ser reconhecida pelo que eu sei fazer, e sim pelo que eles são. Eu vou ser eternamente a filha dos Killian, nunca eu mesma! Eu... Queria ficar bem longe de lá, para não ter que aguentar mais isso...

\- Mas Lau, você deve ser muito boa, não ia ter que se preocupar com isso.

\- Engano o seu, iriam me comparar o tempo todo. Já comparavam quando éramos pequenos, Alex. Foi por isso que eu parei de treinar às vistas de todo mundo. Ninguém sabe disso, nem nossos pais. Eu não quero ter que aguentar isso a vida toda...

\- Mas... É seu sonho, não é...? - Helena arriscou perguntar. Estava compenetrada naquela conversa toda, mas também parecia pensativa. - Quer dizer... Deixe que digam, desde que esteja feliz...

\- É fácil falar. A pressão é alta demais, seria menor se tivessem se aposentado, mas continuam lá, firmes e fortes. É natural que façam inúmeras comparações e eu já sei que não aguento. Queria poder trocar de rosto nessas horas...

Alex a observava com pesar e afagou seu ombro com carinho, compreensivo que só ele, mas de repente uma ideia lhe ocorreu. Uma ideia meio maluca e difícil de ser mantida por muito tempo, mas... Talvez desse certo.

\- Ei... Você poderia mudar de identidade.

\- Ãh? Como assim?

\- É! Muda a cor do cabelo, dos olhos, arranja um sotaque, muda o estilo. Que tal?!

\- Eu não vou pintar meu cabelo nem a pau, Alex!

\- Não precisa, hoje em dia tem umas máquinas a laser que escurecem temporariamente os cabelos. Podíamos procurar. - Helena entrava na ideia e Laura parecia desacreditada.

\- Estão falando sério? O que diabos eu inventaria? E pior, por quanto tempo acham que eu aguentaria viver assim?

\- Ah, sei lá, mana, mas a gente inventa! E não precisaria ser por muito tempo. Basta que mostre que você é boa e ganhe nome sem os holofotes em cima de você e, quando te adorarem, você se revela! É genial!

Laura ainda os olhava desacreditada, mas não excluía a possibilidade. Ser uma 'ninguém' no meio de tantos novatos seria fácil, ela era boa nisso. Poderia fingir não falar muito bem inglês, assim não desconfiariam, e também vestir coisas diferentes. Não precisaria de muito e era capaz de aguentar um ano todo dessa forma sem problemas. Sorriu para eles e eles sorriram de volta. Não precisava nem dizer que havia concordado e que poria o plano em prática logo no dia seguinte.

\- Mas... Tem uma coisa. O papai e a mamãe vão precisar aber. Eles e Kalos. Vai precisar do apoio deles.

\- Aiai... E por que hein? Não podem simplesmente fingir que eu explodi no espaço?

\- haha não senhora! Se não tiver o apoio deles por lá, vão te descobrir fácil. Aliás, o papai te reconheceria até virada do avesso.

\- Isso é... Ok, ok, eu falo com eles... Mas HAJA SACO para aguentar a choradeira...

\- Que isso, Lau, o importante é que vai fazer o que quer! E melhor, quando se cansar de tudo, ainda pode estudar seus bichinhos aquáticos.

\- Arraias, Alex. Arraias. - Ela o corrigiu e o abraçou. - Obrigada... Sabia que não ia ser inútil vir para cá.

\- De nada, baixinha... Mas ahco bom já ir pensando no que falar para eles, porque esse vai ser seu primeiro desafio.

\- Neeem me fale...

* * *

 _ **Nota da autora:**_ Oh, rápido, não? NO, nada rápido. A vantagem é que eu tenho tudo pseudo-fresco na cabeça, então fica mais fácil lembrar dos detalhes e escrever. Até ontem, eu não me lembrava mais que a Laura entrava no Kaleido escondida, acreditem: foi um estalo mental que me fez lembrar. hahahaha

E, bom, nem preciso dizer que vai ser um trabalho de espião fingir que não é ela mesma. Mas para quem vivia se escondendo atrás de moletons e livros, mudar um pouco de ares fará bem, né? ;)

REVIEWS PLEASE! \o/


End file.
